The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a program, and a broadcasting system and, more particularly, to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a program, and a broadcasting system that are configured for the suitable use in the program audience rating survey with given timings in digital television broadcasting for example.
For broadcasting stations broadcasting television programs (hereafter also referred simply as programs), it is important to correctly know the audience rating of each program. Especially, because private broadcasting stations providing program broadcasting at free of charge are run on the basis of advertisement fees paid by CM (commercial message) sponsors, the private broadcasting stations are required to produce programs that will have audience ratings as high as possible in order to sign more sponsorship contracts. In order to attain this target, the private broadcasting stations must correctly grasp the audience rating of each broadcast television program, thereby reflecting the results of the survey onto future program production.
With related-art audience rating measurement techniques, audience rating measurement firms install dedicated survey devices on the television receivers of the predetermined number of randomly selected sample families to measure the audience status from time to time, thereby transmitting the measurement results to the firms (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-50134 for example).